


[Podfic] The Maenad of the Maquis

by Luzula (Luzula_podfic)



Category: Chronicles of Narnia - C. S. Lewis
Genre: F/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 1.5-2 Hours, Romance, World War II
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-30
Updated: 2013-04-30
Packaged: 2018-11-17 02:28:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 91
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11266050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luzula_podfic/pseuds/Luzula
Summary: "He who loves not wine, women and song remains a fool his whole life long." Former High King of Narnia and current RAF Flight Officer Peter Pevensie is not a fool.





	[Podfic] The Maenad of the Maquis

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Maenad of the Maquis](https://archiveofourown.org/works/157627) by [rthstewart](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rthstewart/pseuds/rthstewart). 



This is a story about Peter in WWII occupied France. It was a joy to record, and it was fun to read some French, too. The songs used are "Blueberry Hill" with Louis Armstrong, and "How High the Moon", "You Go To My Head", and "Body and Soul" with Ella Fitzgerald. I didn't read the long research notes at the end, but you can check them out at the link above. Thanks to Andeincascade for the beta! 

Download or stream [here](https://www.box.com/s/wx6xk6v2q1bbhrbi2iee) (or download [here](http://podfic.jinjurly.com/audfiles/252013050704.zip)). Length: 1 h 42 m 24 s.


End file.
